Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 498 - Sheep in Pig's Clothing
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 498 - Sheep in Pig's Clothing is the four-hundred ninety-eighth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the eighth episode of Season 6. Video Overview Heading Westward Kurt gives the series Child's Play Charity spiel, and says using a newer version of iTunes he submitted the podcast version of the series. YouTube Gaming? In June YouTube said a dedicated YouTube gaming app was coming out in summer, and here we are near the end of summer. There will be hub pages, and will have 60 fps livestreaming as a jab at Twitch. Kurt hopes that YouTube gaming will not be spun off from Twitch, and is predictably cynical. He talks about an issue he has briefly where his subscribers became negative. With the top channels, Kurt says it will continue YouTube's trend of promoting the most popular people. Question: If you had a million dollars, what you would change in your life for the better? Kurt is not that big of a spender, and is comfortable with any place he is. He does not get emotionally attached to homes. Kurt would probably get nice clothes, a good computer set-up, and things along those lines. Kurt stumbles on a Pink Sheep, and Kurt says he would buy himself pink sheep. He decides to leave it be. Question: What is your favorite biome to traverse? Not ice biomes, but for the scenery he likes the hilly biomes. He also has an interest in basins, biomes with a stone surface. Question: When/if do you play Minecraft outside of Far Lands or Bust, do you use wolves? Kurt finds wolves annoying, and in Mindcrack Ultra Hardcore wolves teleported into him while he was in a boat and he died. Later one wolf killed him. Question: Has Wolfie gotten harder or easier to deal with as the kilometers and years went by? Kurt finds a small basin talking about that Wolfie has gotten harder to take care of. Question: Any words on more collaborations with Goober, please bring him back to the Minecraft server and show him the things you're building Goober is now in a different state, but Goober still watches Kurt's videos and pretends to commentate video games. When he lasted visited Chicago he showed him Surgeon Simulator that he got after Kurt's Surgeon Simulator series. Question: On another note, do you think streaming midday on Monday is the best time? I'd love to watch, but unfortunately I'm not home until 5 PM? Taking some weird damage, Kurt says that first of all streams are never a good time for everybody. The streams will also likely be on Tuesdays now. He also says that he is going to stream the series premiering and provide commentary over his commentary. Trivia * The end slate links to Let's Play SpeedRunners - Like Riding a Bike (84) and Kerbal Space Program with Kurt - 09 - Double the Landings.